The invention relates generally to audio methods and systems, and more particularly to audio storage and loop playback methods and systems.
A loop is an audio effect that can be used to record and repeatedly play back an audio passage during, for example, a live performance. A loop allows the performer to play additional passages along with the loop while the loop is being played back.
The type of loop effect used in real-time performances typically starts the loop at a time point specified by a user input such as the press of a footswitch or at a time aligned to a pre-programmed tempo, and ends the loop at a time point specified by a user input or at a time aligned to a pre-programmed tempo.
Because such a system times the loop starting point and the loop stopping point to a user input or pre-programmed tempo, it makes it difficult to match the audio timing to loop start and stop times. In order to achieve proper loop timing, the user must coordinate the notes or chords they are playing to their pressing of a switch or to a tempo beat playing in the background.
Consequently, at the point where the loop repeats during playback, it is difficult to get accurate musical timing, causing irregular jumps in the tempo.